


The New Laws

by Stories_of_the_Shadows



Series: For the love of Percy [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: 2 men fuck each other at the same time (Percy and Paul), AU, Alcohol, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Beard Sex, Begging, Bestiality (kinda), Bondage, Bottom Percy, Bottom!Percy, Cock & Ball Torture, Come Eating, Crossdressing, Cum belly, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Double Anal Penetration, Electricity, Feminization, Figging, Grover is Chriron's son, Incest, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Possessive Behavior, Puppy Play, Rimming, Sex Toys, Spanking, Stolls are twins, Tongue Baths, Top!Apollo, Top!Nico, Topping from the Bottom, Triple Penetration, Urethral Play, Voyeurism, Wax Play, more tags for future chapters, switch!Castor, switch!Charles, switch!Chris, switch!Dakota, switch!Frank, switch!Grover, switch!Hades, switch!Jason, switch!Leo, switch!Luke, switch!Pollux, switch!Stolls, switch!Triton, switch!Will - Freeform, top!Ares, top!Chiron, top!Dionysus, top!Hephaestus, top!Heracles, top!Hermes, top!Poseidon, top!Zeus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4303542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stories_of_the_Shadows/pseuds/Stories_of_the_Shadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this AU before Luke's birth it was decided that the goddesses go back to Greece and Rome while the gods rule the western civilization, all living and future demigods were given pseudo-immortality - they grow to a certain age and then stop and are immune to all types of natural death. Because of this the gods were able to raise their demigod children instead of their mortal parents, meaning Hades was able to get Nico out of the Lotus hotel. Furthermore, goddesses are only able to have female demigod children and gods only male. This means that character from the canon like Thalia, Bianca, Hazel, Clarisse etc. are non-existent in this AU while others like Castor and Charles never died. There are also other characters who don't exist in this AU for no particular reason like Jake Mason, Apollo's children (except Will), Clovis, Rachel etc. Same-sex couples are able to have kids (this is limited to godlings). Finally the demigods became consorts to their godly parent except for Percy who besides becoming Poseidon's consort also became the lover to every male demigod and their father, Triton, Heracles, Chiron and Grover (reason will be explained). The gods appear in their Greek forms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Poseidon

Don't own anything except the idea.

 

Intro: In this AU before Luke's birth it was decided that the goddesses go back to Greece and Rome while the gods rule the western civilization, all living and future demigods were given pseudo-immortality - they grow to a certain age (determined by their personality) and then stop and are immune to all types of natural death including illnesses. Because of this the gods were able to raise their demigod children instead of their mortal parents, meaning Hades was able to get Nico out of the Lotus hotel. Furthermore, goddesses are only able to have female demigod children and gods only male. This means that certain character from the canon like Malcolm, Thalia, Bianca, Hazel, Clarisse etc. are non-existent in this AU while others like Castor and Charles never died . There are also other characters who don't exist in this AU for no particular reason like Jake Mason, Apollo's children (except Will), Cecil, Clovis, Rachel etc. Same-sex couples are able to have kids (this is limited to gods, demigods, satyrs ...). Finally the demigods became consorts to their godly parent except for Percy who besides becoming Poseidon's consort he also became the lover to every demigod (male only) and their father, Triton, Heracles, Chiron and Grover (the reason will be explained). Grover is Chiron's son. The gods mainly appear in their Greek form.

 

 

3rd person POV

 

 

Percy was quite nervous. Today, at age 15 he had stopped growing meaning tonight was the first night he would spend in his father's bed. The days after that didn't make it any less easier for him. Percy was special. When he was born a prophecy said that he would not only become his father's wife and queen, but also the lover to every demigod and their father, his half-brother, Chiron and his son and Heracles. Then he would become pregnant with a son fathered by all his lovers. While mythological people had control over their impregnation, this child's conception would be out of Percy's hands and his birth is essential for the future of the universe. The raven haired boy put on the short, white, one shoulder toga and the turquoise rope belt which his father told him to wear. The toga was tight at the top and outlined his lean waist and made his nipples visible even though they were covered. Poseidon made the boy cut some fabric off so that it was longer at the front and shorter at the back hiding his 6 inch dick and hairless crotch while exposing his smooth hairless legs and only covering the top of his heart shaped ass. The green eyed boy looked at his room for the last time before closing the door. Percy walked through the hall of the beautiful underwater palace to his father's bedroom. The water temperature dropped and the boy's nipples became hard, poking at the fabric. He opened the door to see his father lying naked on the king sized, shell shaped water bed with his 8 inch erect dick pointing at the ceiling. Percy always thought his father was handsome, he had short black hair and sun-kissed skin which contrasted Percy's porcelain skin tone and almost shoulder length hair, a neatly trimmed beard, deep green eyes and strong facial features. The god was muscular and slightly overweight but that only added to his charm.

 

"Perseus, I see you listened to me about the toga. Good boy!"- said the king of the sea licking his lips.

 

"Thanks for making me do that dad, this feels great"

 

"You're welcomed but from now on call me daddy, love!"- smirked the god.

 

"I'm sorry I had doubts about this daddy!"- pouted the raven haired boy.

 

"That's alright baby"

 

"Still I feel like I should be punished"- said the green eyed boy mischievously.

 

Poseidon got the message and sat up. Percy immediately got on his lap. The god took a moment to admire the perfect ass cheeks before inflicting the first slap. The boy only moaned encouraging the sea god to continue. Each time he smacked the cheeks harder making Percy moan louder. By the 20th slap the porcelain skinned boy's ass was deep red and extremely sensitive and his dick and nipples were rock hard. Poseidon laid his lover on his back and spread his legs exposing the pulsing entrance. He lowered himself to the pink hole and lick it sending chills through Percy's spine. He inserted his long tongue inside wetting and stretching the hole as much as he could. This went on for half an hour with Percy moaning loudly. The sea god enjoyed his wife's taste. Then he told Percy to get up while he lied on his back. Percy got the message and slowly sat down of his father's dick popping his cherry. He didn't move for a few moments letting his virgin ass adjust and then started fucking himself at the fastest pace possible hitting his prostate every time. Both of them were moaning and Percy knew he wouldn't last long. He came onto his husband's stomach screaming the word 'daddy'. Poseidon's dick grew as his son's hole tightened around him and soon he spilled his seed deep inside his beautiful lover.

Percy fell on top of his father and just as the sea god was about to pull out Percy said:

 

"Daddy stay inside me. Let my tight ass keep your monster dick warm till morning! Please!"- begged the raven haired boy.

 

Poseidon couldn't deny his lover's sweet begging so he just covered the two of them with a blue silky blanket and kissed his wife's rosy lips. Percy immediately granted him entrance and didn't even try to fight the tongue so Poseidon was exploring the warm wet cavern while tickling Percy's chin with his beard. They could both hold their breaths for a really long time so they made out for what seemed like and eternity before they had to separate for air.

 

"Percy, I love you!"- said the King of the sea.

 

"I love you too, daddy!"- replied his beautiful queen.

 

They fell asleep holding each other.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. I'm not sure if next chapter will be Percy/Triton or Percy/Nico/Hades. If you have any suggestions please let me know.


	2. Triton and Heracles

 

Triton woke up as the sun rose. His ass was extremely sore and leaking of his boyfriend's cum. This always happened when he spends the night at Heracles'. The doorkeeper of Olympus had filled his hole five times and allowed him to come only the last time. Triton wasn't always bottom, but that changed once he got together with the god of strength. Anyway, today was the day he and Heracles got to fuck Percy. Triton was always positive but distant towards his brother. The former just couldn't adjust to the new laws before Percy was born. Heracles on the other hand loved the new laws, he was no longer in charge of guarding the island, he was miles away from Hera and he scored himself a boyfriend.

 

The green eyed god went under the covers and put his boyfriend's nine inch dick inside his mouth. Heracles insisted to be woken up this way. The member was huge, but Triton got used to it after a week of going out with Heracles and now he was deep throating the dick like it was a lollipop. His hand played with his lover's huge balls and the black haired demigod knew he was close. He licked the vein on the underside of the huge dick to give Heracles the push he needed to fill his mouth with semen. While coming the blue eyed god woke up. Triton swallowed the cum and got out of the covers to kiss his lover. Heracles playfully slapped his ass and said "Good bitch".

 

"Thank you for feeding me, master"- replied the sea prince and laid laid on his strong muscular chest for a few minutes before getting up.

 

He grabbed his clothes. His body had changed over the centuries and right now he had a nice sun-kissed tan instead of green scaly skin and had greenish-gray fins on the back of his forearms and calves instead of fish tails. To show off his body his boyfriend made him wear white elastic stockings, white lacy assless undies to hide his shaved pubes and expose his bubble butt, a white bra designed specially for him and even silver 3 inch heels. Gods were very open-minded when it came to things like this. Triton put on the lingerie while the god of strength wore a short toga and sandals.

 

"Let's go fuck your brother, slut"- said the blue eyed god making his lover blush.

 

"Oh and put these on!"- he added and gave the sea prince a cock ring and a vibrator.

 

"Anything you say, master"

 

<break>

 

 

Percy woke up. He pulled the blanket off himself and his father/husband. The sea god was still inside him and Percy enjoyed the feeling. Today it was Triton's and Heracles' turn to fuck him. The boy thought they were both hot, but his brother was always kinda distant. The sea queen hoped this would change that. His father was waking up and sucked his collarbone leaving a hickey.

 

"Mine"-he growled.

 

At that moment Triton and his boyfriend walked through the door. Both went rock hard at the sight before them. Poseidon finally pulled out and said:

"Triton, why don't you fuck your brother WITH YOUR UNDIES ON while your boyfriend and I watch."

 

Heracles agreed so Triton took off the ring and got on the bed with Percy while his boyfriend and dad sat on the couch in the bedroom, stroking their dicks and whispering something.

 

Percy laid on his back while his brother hovered over him. The god kissed him passionately. The sea queen granted him entrance but didn't give up dominance. However, after a few minutes of tongue fighting Percy was tired and let his brother explore his cavern. After five minutes of making out Triton pulled out for air. Once he caught his breath the sea prince placed soft kisses all over his brother's neck and squeezed his nipples through the toga making the younger boy moan. He spread the long legs and watched the leaking hole. Poseidon had a wet dream so no need for lube. Triton poked the pulsing entrance with the tip of his seven inch dick. He pushed in and started thrusting immediately hitting that special spot every time. Percy was moaning so loud he could've created a tsunami. All the fish nearby watched through the windows as their queen got fucked by the prince. After 15 minutes of thrusting Triton knew Percy was close. He finally got why Heracles enjoyed this so much.

 

"You wanna cum queeny, beg for it"- he said.

 

"Please, please master, your huge manhood is driving me insane, I need the pleasure of orgasm, please, please stroke me!"

 

Triton realized how much he loved the boy otherwise he wouldn't have let him off so easily. He stroked the 6 inch dick and Percy came all over his hand while the walls around his member tightened. Triton brought his hand to the swollen rosy lips.

 

"Clean up the mess you made, whore!"

 

Percy obeyed and licked his own cum off Triton's hand. This was mind-blowing to the prince and with a few more thrusts he spilled his seed inside his brother.

 

"I love you"- said the god.

 

"I love you, too"

 

"Now both of you on all fours facing each other frontally and close your eyes"- ordered the two gods whose monster dicks were rock hard by now. The sons of Poseidon obeyed. Triton felt the vibrator being removed from his hole and replaced by a huge dick that started thrusting instantly and so did Percy.

 

"You can look"

 

As they opened their eyes Triton saw Heracles fucking Percy which means he's getting laid by his father. Embarrassingly his dick got even more excited. As the two men thrust inside their lovers they started slapping the soft, firm ass cheeks before them hard. Both boys were moaning like whores making the whole situation even more erotic.

 

"The two of you, kiss!"

 

As Triton smacked his lips into Percy's they could feel each other's throats vibrating from all the moaning. In a few minutes both boys came all over the bed without having to be touched, their entrance's tightened around their lover's dicks. The two men followed shortly after, cumming inside their lovers. All four of them laid panting on the bed.

 

"That was awesome"- all four said.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. This was meant to be Tritercy, but I decided to add Heracles. Anyway, thanks for the idea DreamerInTheMindscape. Next chapter could be Percy/Nico/Hades or Percy/Chiron/Grover. Let me know what you think. BTW this is probably gonna be one of the first if not the very first bottom!Hades fics. Nico simply belongs on top.


	3. Chiron and Grover

Percy was glad that his ass wasn't sore this morning. After the fucking he received yesterday from his brother and cousin after having his father's manhood inside him all night the sea king decided they would only give each other blowjobs that night. When he woke up, the sea queen awarded his caring husband with the longest make out session ever while stoking his morning wood. Then they had amazing sushi for breakfast in the ridiculously huge dining room which the royal cooks prepared. Once he was done Percy who would be late had to teleport himself to the Blanchard Springs Caverns in Arkansas.

 

There lived his best friend Grover with his dad. Even though they lived far away thanks to teleportation which nowadays almost every godly being possessed they saw each other quite often.

The two met through Chiron, Grover's dad and Percy's favorite uncle. It was kinda weird a dark skinned satyr being a son of a rather fair skinned centaur but stuff happens. Anyway Grover was a few years older than the sea queen and his aging stopped at 17. Percy always knew how the satyr's naked body looked like, mainly because for nature creatures like him and his father wearing clothes was not even an option. His friend had the anatomy of a buck (male goat) up to his pelvic region and small horns on his head. The chocolate skinned satyr had a 12 inch dick and shaved pubes, the main sign of a bottom. The son/wife of Poseidon remembers when his dad/husband told him to shave them. Percy didn't know what to think, but once all the hair was gone, he found himself enjoying the smoothness. Anyway Grover also had a nice toned body and a fairly muscular ass for a bottom.

 

But that was nothing compared to Chiron. The centaur had washboard abs, defined pecs, broad shoulders and muscular arms. The caveman like hair and beard made some people reluctant to approach him, but Percy thought he was charming. His lower half had the anatomy of a brown stallion, most important of all the huge 16 inch long, 3 inch thick horse dick. The porcelain skinned skinned demigod's hole twitched just at the thought of that monster dick being inside him. Grover had been telling him how amazing the centaur is in bed which right now was the reason for Percy's rock hard member. After walking naked in the forest for a few minutes which he loved, the sea queen reached the cave. The two were waiting for him.

 

"Hi guys, sorry I'm late"- said Percy.

 

"That's quite alright Percy, nothing you can't be punished for!"- smirked the centaur making the demigod even more excited. The satyr grabbed a wooden box and the three of them went to a meadow where the two nature being said they would ravish their lover's ass. There were lot's of animals there: deers, bunnies, chipmunks, birds etc. which according to the satyr were all here to witness the mating ritual.

 

"Now Percy lean against that tree!"- said the centaur and the sea queen eagerly obeyed. The tree was rather short, the trunk separated into two huge branches and in between the son of Poseidon placed his head. He heard Grover open the box.

 

"Raise your hands queeny"- said the satyr and when the green eyed boy did his beat friend tied them to the branches with some rope.

 

"Now spread your legs Perce"- said Grover and inserted a lubed vibrator into his hole which he turned on.

 

When he was sure that his best friend wouldn't go anywhere he returned to his dad. They were in front of the tree where Percy could see them. Chiron grabbed his wife and sealed their lips. His son immediately submitted to him and let him explore the warm wet cavern.

 

Percy was really turned on but couldn't touch himself.

"Really now?"- he yelled but the two ignored him.

 

The centaur sucked on his son's neck leaving a hichey before they chained positions. Now Chiron's toned backside was in Percy's field of view and Grover's muscular ass which made the queen drool. The satyr was on all fours as his husband thrust into him. Percy was amazed, his best friend only moaned when the huge dick went balls deep inside him without any preparation. Chiron thrust faster and faster and Grover was enjoying it and moaning louder. Soon the satyr started stroking his hard dick and came all over the grass screaming his father's name. Chiron soon followed spilling a gallon of cum into his son/wife. Grover collapsed into a puddle of his own cum and Chiron pulled out. He grabbed a cock ring out of the box and placed it on his nephew's dick, untying his hands.

 

"Now be a good boy and clean up the mess I made"

 

Percy went to his panting best friend. He lied down and placed his head in between the gorgeous ass cheeks and started licking the warm, white thick liquid that was spilling out of his cousin's hole. It took half an hour of trucking his tongue in and out of the satyr's ass to completely clean it. By then Grover had caught his breath and when Percy was done both stood up.

 

"Now make out and son, prepare him for me"- said the observing centaur.

 

Grover was quick to push his lips against his best friend's. Percy being the slut he is,instantly granted him entrance and let the satyr's tongue explore his dirty mount exchanging the taste of Chiron's seed and their own saliva. Grover groped his best friend's ass and took out the plastic toy. The sea queen's overstimulated entrance was pulsing desperately for a dick inside it. The dark skiinned satyr lifted Percy and placed him on his dick. The raven haired demigod put his legs around his lover's waist and as they broke the kiss he asked: "I thought you were supposed to prepare me?'

 

"Trust me I am"- grinned the satyr.

 

He trust into Percy hitting the overstimulated prostate each time. The demigod was desperate for release but the ring prevented him from coming. Wanting to get to the fun part he bit the dark skinned boy's neck gently and felt his lover come inside him. The satyr laid Percy on the ground and whispered "I love you" in his ear. The son of Poseidon giggled and replied: "I love you, too".

 

"Clean up your mess boy"- said Chiron.

 

Grover spread Percy's legs and started licking his own come off the his uncle's wife. After he was done the centaur approached them. Grover positioned Percy on all fours.

 

"Suck my dick Percy, it's the only lube you'll get."

 

The son of Poseidon quickly had his swollen rosy lips around his uncle's huge member. The centaur went balls deep inside his cousin so if Percy wanted this to be as painless as possible he had to take every inch into his mouth. To a human this would seem impossible, but Percy stubbornly sucked all of Chiron's manhood like a lollipop. He started chocking and that's when the centaur decided it was enough and pulled out of his nephew's mouth. Percy was immediately on all fours impatiently waiting for the monster dick. His uncle mercilessly shoved his pre-cum leaking member into the boy's hole making Percy scream. His screams even scared the animals watching. Despite this the centaur thrusted into the tightness as hard as he could, driving the queen insane. Percy was screaming and moaning at the same time, tears going down his cheeks and that cursed cock ring still on his almost purple member. The sea queen clenched his ass around the thick dick and milked the seed out of his lover. Chiron put a butt plug as soon as he pulled out. Percy now had a swollen belly. Grover quickly removed the ring and placed a thin rod inside the boy's pee hole while placing him on a rather large wooden bench near by on his back his ass facing the two of them . Both the rod and butt plug were made of something Percy didn't know at least not until five minutes later when the irritating effect of the ginger root kicked in. Percy screamed, but believe it or not it was a pleasurable scream. The ginger was burning his insides and he loved it, but he still didn't get to come. The Centaur must have read his mind because he asked:"Wanna come?"

 

"Gods yes!"- replied Percy with a moan.

 

"Beg for me to spank you then"

 

"Please, please, master I want your meaty hand to smack my filthy ass. Mark me as yours by turning it red. Please!"

 

Chiron spanked the hearth shaped ass hard making the boy moan loudly. Percy knew that he would need some medicine for his impending sore throat. By the time the demigod's ass was cherry red he came screaming the word "uncle", the cum pushing the ginger rod out of his pee hole. Grover licked his dick clean and Chiron removed the ginger plug. The three walked naked toward the cave, Chiron in the front and his mates limping behind him. Percy's entrance was really stretched he was even worried and the warm cum slowly spilled out of him staining the forest floor. Luckily when they got back to the cave the centaur gave him some elixir for the sore throat and the aching, stretched ass hole. He than said:

 

"I love you my young mate"

 

Percy smiled and said: "I love you, too!"

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. If anyone is wondering how I got the idea about Blanchard Springs Caverns, it was the first thing that appeared when I googled forest caves in the USA, Anyway I liked Grover and Chiron's appearance in the Lightning Thief film the best so that's how they will look in all my fics. Next chapter will definitely be Percy/Nico/Hades ( switch Hades, bottom Percy and top Nico). Anyway after that I will leave it up to you to choose between Ares, Hephaestus, Hermes, Apollo, or Dionysus. You can even start commenting now. Zeus (and Jason) will be last. BTW Chiron is Percy's uncle because he is a son of Kronos and half-brother of Poseidon, Hades and Zeus


	4. Nico and Hades

Today the sea queen was on his way to the terrifying but quite welcoming Underworld (at least to Percy) . His uncle and his cousin were gonna fuck him today. Percy and Nico always had chemistry while his relationship with his second favorite uncle was weird. Hades and Percy were very different which led to a lot of arguments between them, but Percy always saw the best in his uncle. Anyway Nico was born in Italy in the late 20s. His mother had died when he was 10 because their uncle Zeus had killed her. In order to save his son Hades erased his memory and put him in the Lotus hotel where time went differently. After the new laws were established which basically brought everyone together, Hades waited a whole decade wanting to make sure it was safe to get Nico out before he actually did. Then Percy was only eight years old but one day while playing with his older cousin the Italian was attacked by a telekhine. The son of Poseidon recognized the sea monsters and jumped in front of his cousin as the creature was about to sink his claws into the olive skinned boy's neck. The sharp claws ended up in the raven haired boy's shoulder Luckily, Nico was able to kill the ugly sea creature by blasting him with enough dark energy. Since then Hades respected Percy a lot and his son had developed a crush on him which he finally admitted three years later and when the green eyed demigod told him that he was gonna be practically everyone's lover the shaggy haired boy was thrilled. Anyway his cousin's aging had stopped a year ago when he was 16. Unlike the other demigods Nico didn't become his father's wife. Instead he became the king of the Underworld while Hades became his queen.

 

Percy was meeting them at the periphery of the Underworld. When they met up Percy was extremely aroused. Nico was only wearing leather pants which were cut at the crotch, exposing his rather hairy pubes, his 9 inch monster and his hairy balls. Percy also admired the Italian's broad shoulders, defined chest and abs. Hades on the other hand was on a leash and was wearing a tight black bra, black stockings, a cock ring and a black dog tail butt plug. The plug was vibrating so strongly that Percy could hear it. The queen of the Underworld could definitely pull this off because even though his body was very well toned he was quite slim and he had long, black hair that reached his nipples. In his left hand the Italian was holding another leash. The sea queen got the message and was instantly on his hands and knees as his cousin put the leash on his neck. He walked them like that until they reached the center of the Underworld where there were all of the realm's residents waiting to watch their regent take his lovers. There was also a long chain which hanged from the ceiling of the Underworld. When they arrived the shaggy haired demigod ordered them to kiss. The wife of Poseidon could feel his uncle's tongue explore his warm, wet mouth.Then Nico grabbed his wife's collar and made him stand up, separating them. He chained his hands, put a red gag in his mouth, a spreader bar between his legs and took out the plug. After that the Italian got a paddle and started spanking the pale, round ass while Percy was watching and trying not to touch himself. Each slap was harder and harder. The crowd was cheering. Hades wanted to scream but the gag prevented that. Nico was smacking his ass faster and then slower not letting his father/wife adjust to any pace. By the 26th slap the cheeks were red instead of pale and the skin was extra sensitive, so the kinky lord of the Underworld decided it was the perfect time to give Hades an ass tattoo. Percy could only imagine what his uncle's screams would sound like as the dark violet tattoo gun began inking his stinging skin. When it was over the queen had his husband's name on his pale ass. Then the Italian turned to the sea queen.

 

"Cunt, lick his pussy"-he said and grabbed Percy by the collar pushing his face between the branded ass cheeks. He also removed the gag from Hades' mouth. As the sea queen started rimming his uncle's hole the god moaned loudly. The crowd was still cheering and Percy pushed his tongue inside after licking the puckered entrance. He licked his uncle's insides and savored the pungent flavor. Then Nico grabbed his cousin's raven hair and pulled him out. Percy was surprised that he loved being handled like this. Anyway without any warning the olive skinned demigod thrust his huge erect monster inside his father. The god moaned so loud, his nephew was expecting the ceiling to collapse. The Italian fucked his wife at a mercilessly fast pace. The sea queen could only wonder how come there's no blood. This went on for quite some time and Percy wished it was over so his cousin would start paying him some attention. Nico seemed to realize this because he soon spilled his seed inside the tightness. Then the queen of the Underworld was back on his leash as Nico was walking them to the palace while his cum slowly spilled out of Hades' hole, down his legs and onto the realm's rocky floor. When they reached the palace the olive skinned demigod took his lovers to the bedroom and laid Hades on the bed. He grabbed some rope and tied his wife's wrists and ankles to the bed frame. Then he put a giant, thick vibrating dildo in he leaking hole. Hades was sweating and moaning, desperate for release but the cock ring was still on.

 

"Perce suck and ride his clit"- ordered the Italian and placed a cock ring on his cousin's dick.

 

"Yes master"- said the porcelain skinned boy, seeing no other choice. He got on the bed and started sucking the 7,5 inch member. He licked the vein of the underside and started deep throating his uncle. Hades was moaning loudly. When Percy decided the pale dick was wet enough he sat on it. He bounced on the overstimulated dick hitting his prostate every time at a quite fast pace. Both were moaning and panting but the rings weren't moving from their dicks. This proved too much for Hades as his hairless balls tightened and he came inside his nephew.

 

"I love you"- said the queen of the Underworld in between pants.

 

"I love you too"- replied the wife of Poseidon.

 

Then Nico grabbed Percy's leash and pulled forcing the sea queen to get off his uncle's dick. Then the Italian bound Percy to some hooks in the ceiling with some rope so that the green eyed demigods was hanging horizontally his back facing the ceiling. The king took a hand crop and smacked his cousin's ass leaving a red mark. Percy only moaned, spanking was probably his favorite sexual activity. After fifteen minutes of spanking and moaning the sea queen's ass was almost purple and then suddenly Nico thrust into his leaking ass. Percy screamed in surprise as the Italian removed his cock ring. The wife of Poseidon moaned, screamed, yelled, panted even cried at how fast the pace was, but the husband of Hades was going even faster hitting his prostate with every thrust. Then Percy came spilling his seed on the floor. In a few moments Nico followed him as the ass walls tightened around him. Percy yelped at the amount of cum his lover's balls were able to produce. He swears it was as much as Chiron's (not that he was comparing). Then the shaggy haired demigod untied his younger consort and said:"Clean up your mess, pet"

 

Percy licked his own cum off the floor and then joined his lovers in bed. His uncle was free by now and both of them were resting their heads on Nico's muscular chest.

 

"Are you guys always this rough?"- asked the youngest one.

 

"No this was bondage day, we are having a romantic picnic tomorrow in Elysium. Why do you ask? I didn't hurt you or anything, did I?"- replied Nico.

 

"Actually I really enjoyed it."

 

"I'm glad because I really, really love you, both of you, my queens."

 

"We love you, too"-they said in union and their lover pulled them in for a threeway kiss. It was in reality a nightmare of tangled tongues coated with saliva but to the three of them it was the best thing in the universe.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. This is my first time writing bondage, I hope it's good. Anyway next will be Apollo/Will/Percy since that's what many requested. After that I will still let you decide the order (except for Zeus), so the earlier you comment the earlier I upload the new chapters.


	5. Apollo and Will

Percy had never been up this early before. Today he was doing it with his cousin Apollo and his son Will. The sun god was really close to the sea queen. This was because both were irresponsible, bubbly and happy all the time. So like everyone else on the planet the porcelain skinned demigod had a crush on Apollo since he was 4. He doesn't know what he likes best about his cousin: the curly, almost white shoulder length hair, the sun-kissed skin or the muscular body. The god of archery wan't shy to show off his perfect body. He wore a white fishnet tank top and matching, crotchless boxer briefs so that everyone could see his 8,5 inch dick, almost albino pubes and balls.  
Will on the other hand was still pretty cheerful but more grounded. He had long blond hair but not as long as his dad, tanned skin and blue eyes, muscular arms, chest and abs, but a lean waist. His age was the same as Percy's but he stopped aging when he was 14. After becoming his father's wife he always wore tight, cheeky, denim trunks that didn't cover anything. Percy was sure they weren't Will's size because the blond's cheeks were sticking out from above and below. To complete the look he wore a tight, orange, male sports bra. The blond also looked like he was pregnant but his belly was actually filled with his father/husband's cum. He was never seen without the cum belly these days. 

Anyway Apollo had picked him up from Atlantis and took him to his red Maserati. Will was on the large hood of the car and the sun god told his cousin to join him. Percy obeyed and then Apollo turned the car on auto-pilot/ driver. The wife of Poseidon was screaming, didn't his cousin know that he and Will weren't truly immortal. 

"Relax the two of us do this every morning"- said the blond trying to calm Percy down.

Then the sun god teleported himself on the hood to join them. If the sea queen was scared before he was freaking out now.

"Who's driving this thing?"- he yelled.

"Autopilot" said the god of poetry.

"You two are crazy"- replied the raven haired demigod loudly.

"Come on, Perce everyone can say they had sex under the sun, but how many can say they had sex on the sun"- smirked Will. Realizing he isn't gonna get anywhere with these two Percy gave in. Apollo told them to position themselves on all fours so that Percy's face was in Will's ass. 

"Cous, you are gonna get to have my cum in both your holes at exactly the same time. So take off my wife's trunks and butt plug and start licking his ass."- said Apollo.

"Percy did as instructed, he took the blond's trunks from his ass to his knees and then pulled out the golden putt plug. Will was clenching his beefy square shaped ass, waiting for the right moment to release his father's cum. Percy found it amusing, usually bottoms had heart shaped of bubble butts, guess Grover and Will were exceptions. Tops on the other hand had muscular square shaped butts like Apollo, his father's bubble butt being an exception. Anyway the sea queen started licking the blond's hole. Will was sweating, he didn't wanna disobey his dad /husband but the temptation was too great. Meanwhile the sun god pushed his tongue into his cousin's entrance lubing his walls. Percy moaned and made Will even more tense. Then Apollo removed his tongue and replaced it with his rock hard dick. He slowly moved inside the sea queen gradually picking up the pace, making Percy moan and whimper loudly into Will's hole sending vibrations to the blond's spine. The blond was nervous and hoped his father would cum soon. After ten minutes of having his prostate constantly hit by his cousin's long thick dick the green eyed demigod came on the car letting it spill down the hood and onto the world below. His ass tightened around the sun god's dick and the god yelled: "I'm coming". Will finally relaxed and pushed his father's cum out of his bowels and into Percy's mouth at the same time his husband spilled his seed inside the tightness. Apollo then pulled out and told his movers to make out. The blond quickly kissed the wife of Poseidon and before Percy could react he pushed his tongue into his mouth. He explored the warm wet cavern tasting his father's cum before having to pull out for air. Then Percy found himself sitting on Will's seven inch dick while Apollo was face fucking him. The wife of Apollo was thrusting into his ass hitting that special spot every time while his husband was thrusting into his mouth at a rather fast pace. After 20 minutes of being fucked the sea queen came for the second time. His entrance tightened around Will's erect member and feeling his balls tighten the blond came inside his lover screaming: "I love you Percy". This turned Apollo on so much that a few seconds later he came again into his second consort's throat. The three laid on the hood cuddling, Apollo in the middle of course.

"You guys are insane, I love you and you're right Will now I'm one of very few people who can say they had sex on the sun"- said the sea queen.

"What did I tell you"-replied the blond.

The sun God then kissed the sea queen passionately and they both said: "We love you too, Percy"

"And Will get ready to be filled up tonight"- smirked Apollo. 

Percy smiled, his life was awesome. He often found himself thinking what would be different if the laws weren't changed. He heard stories of how horrible the fates of demigods were before the laws. He hoped that his future baby could keep things as great as they were now. Sometimes he worried, he still didn't know why his child's existence would be so important, but he was certain that he would be the best mom possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Like I said I will let you decide the order, so comment on whether you would like Hermes, Ares, Hephaestus or Dionysus in the next chapter. If there are no comments I will make it Percy/Hermes/Hermes' harem. Anyway thanks for the kudos.


	6. Ares and Frank

To say Percy was nervous would be an understatement. He was freaking out. Why? -Because today he was getting laid by the god of war and his son. He had a terrible relationship with his cousin Ares, the fought, they argued and they hated each other. Unbeknownst to the sea queen, this was false. Ares fell in love with the smaller boy's hyperactive, determined, stubborn, mischievous personality, but due to his primal instincts he refused to admit it, so he hid his feelings.

 

Anyway, despite his harsh personality, Percy thought the god of war was extremely handsome. He had broad, muscular shoulders, a very well defined, hairy chest and washboard abs which were enhanced by his tight, form-fitting vest. Like all the gods Ares had no problem with nudity so he only wore black combat boots, exposing his beefy legs, huge 8,5 inch, thick dick, big balls, hairy pubes and muscular ass. The god had strong facial features and a shaved head. He physically looked like he was in his 40s.

 

His Roman son Frank looked very similar. Like Ares he had broad muscular shoulders and abs, a nice toned chest, washboard abs and strong beefy legs. His dick was smaller and thinner of course, around 7 inches long and he had big balls much like his father. In contrast to the god of war Frank had quite soft facial features, really short hair which wasn't shaved and pale skin which resembled Percy's. With the exception of his hair, his whole body was hairless and he had a big bubble butt which everyone stared at. After his aging stopped a month ago when he, like the wife of Poseidon was 15, he started wearing a short, sexy, french maid dress that couldn't possibly cover his ass and black, 6 inch platform heels. Even with the heels he was still shorter than his father whose cum could constantly be seen running down the Roman's legs.

 

The sea queen reached his cousin's palace which looked more like an ancient, pirate castle and headed to the dungeon in the basement where Frank told him they would meet. As he walked to the dungeon he could hear slapping and moaning. Although he had an idea of what was going on he was more scared than turned on and who could blame him, he was after all in a spooky, old, pirate, castle. When he walked into the dungeon he would see the war god as he spanked his son with his massive hand. He could tell they only got started since the Canadian's bubble butt was still pale.

 

"Ah bitch! You finally came! Well, don't just stand there like a barbie doll! On my lap, now!" -barked the god of war.

 

Even Percy was smart enough not to piss off his cousin. He got on the god's lap next to Frank and Ares started spanking them. Percy screamed as the big godly hand smacked his ass. Leave it to the god who had super strength to give a whole new meaning to spanking. The sea queen only wondered how Frank was only moaning. The god stopped slapping their asses after 15 minutes. The wife of Poseidon could still feel his huge hand on his cherry red ass.

 

"You two were rather loud! You need a dick to shut you up!"- growled the flame-eyed god and spread his legs exposing his rock hard member. Frank immediately started sucking on the massive, hairy balls while the sea queen placed his mouth on his cousin's huge dick. He started going up and down on, sucking the member. In no time he was deep throating the monster. Ares was rather unimpressed, so he grabbed his cousin's head and lowered it all the was to his pubes.

 

"That's it, choke on it."- he smirked.

 

Percy suppressed the urge to throw up, figuring Ares would probably make his lick it. He was also turned on by his cousin's roughness. Before long the god pulled him off because he didn't wanna cum yet. He grabbed the raven hair and lifted the smaller boy so he can kiss the swollen lips. Then the god of war teleported them to the gloomy woods near his palace.

 

"Bitch run, the two of us enjoy chasing our prey"- he told the sea queen as his son took of the heels .

 

Percy ran as fast as he could but his two lovers could run superhumanly fast so before long Frank tackled him to the ground. He pushed his seven inch dick into the dry, puckered entrance. Percy screamed so loud he was sure the whole world could hear him. He was in the reverse cowboy position as Ares appeared. The god smirked and kneeled between his son's and cousin's legs. He pushed his huge dick into Percy's entrance and started moving alongside his son, They were fucking the wife of Poseidon at a fast pace, which was destroying his insides. They hit his prostate every time but he couldn't come for some reason. The two, however didn't last long. Rubbing against each other's dicks while thrusting into the tight hole proved to be too much so they came simultaneously, filling Percy's bowels with their loads. They pulled out and Ares asked Percy: "Wanna cum?"

 

"Gods yes!"- replied the sea queen.

 

The god of war teleported the three of them to a room Percy didn't recognize. There was a double bed a naked, middle man on it. He was quite attractive with a nice skin tone, salt and pepper hair and an almost & inch thick dick.

 

"I don't get it"- said the wife of Poseidon confused.

 

"Percy. This is you mother's bedroom. She is on a trip today and this is her husband, Paul Blofis. I had a friend cast a spell. If you wanna cum you two have to make out, rim each other and fuck each other at the same time. Otherwise, you wouldn't be able to cum for the rest of eternity and your stepfather's balls will be castrated. The spell also makes your stepfather hypnotized so that he agrees to anything godly beings say and his seed can't participate in the conception of your children. Also he will only remember this in his dreams and I already showed him a picture of you and told him your name so there's a tiny chance he might moan it in his sleep after spanking him, which he strangely seemed to enjoy."- smirked the god.

 

Percy was shocked. He couldn't see any other option so he jumped on the bed. Meanwhile Ares sat in a chair near the bed and Frank started riding his monster. Percy wasted no time in fighting for dominance and granted entrance to his salt and pepper haired stepfather the moment their lips were sealed. The man explored his stepson's warm, wet mouth before having to pull out for air. He then Turned quickly and started rimming the men's round ass with his tongue while the same was being done to him. After a few minutes of licking each other's holes the two positioned themselves on all fours with their asses facing each other. Ares, who was done fucking his wife twisted their dicks backwards so that they were facing each other's holes. Both of them started thrusting, hitting each other's prostates every time. As much as Percy hated to admit it this was turning him on. The two didn't last long and came inside each other. Percy then pulled out and cleaned his own cum out of his stepfather's hole.

 

Once the three were back at the palace Percy went towards the door.

 

"Where do you think you're going?"- asked the god of war.

 

"You had your turn how I'm going to someone that actually loves me"- replied the sea queen.

 

"But I do love you, Percy!"- said the war god.

 

"Don't even try!"- yelled the wife of Poseidon.

 

"Percy! He's telling the truth. He loves you so much and I do too, but he has to argue with you every day to hide it."- said the Canadian.

"Why would you wanna hide it?!"- asked Percy angrily.

 

"I don't! It's just my nature and I'm sorry!"- said the war god.

 

"I forgive you! And I love you too"- said the sea queen reluctantly.

 

Ares smiled and the three of them kissed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. I don't know where Paul came from in this fic and I don't know if the position that Paul and Percy had sex in is really possible. If it is and any of you know its name please, please comment. Anyway next is Hermes/Percy/Stolls/Chris/Luke.


	7. Hermes, Luke, Connor, Travis and Chris

Percy teleported to Hermes' palace. His relationship with Hermes was similar to his relationship with Apollo. However, while Apollo was more of the good-looking, irresponsible, surfer type, Hermes was definitely the sexy, serious businessman type. He had longish, light brown, slightly wavy hair, blue eyes, a strong jawline and cheekbones, quite pale skin tone, characteristic eye brows, a defined body built and muscular ass. He usually wore a sexy black suit.

Anyway the sea queen was quite worried. The reason for that was the fact that the athlete god had 4 sons all of whom stopped aging last month. Luke and Chris were 18 years old and looked quite different. Luke looked more like his uncle Apollo with blond hair, blue eyes and tanned skin while Chris was similar to his father/husband with brown hair and quite fair skin for a Hispanic person, he had brown eyes, though. They were both very muscular.

Connor and Travis were twins and they were 14. They were like mini versions of their father had hazel, shaggy hair, pale skin and blue eyes. Their bodies were well toned but not as muscular. After becoming their father's consorts the boys all wore blue bow ties and white jockstraps with golden straps which showed off their sexy bubble butts.

The wife of Poseidon got along with all of them but his bond with Luke was special. The blond was strong, rebellious and crafty. Sometimes he got slightly delusional with his ideas. That's when Percy acted as his anchor. The sea queen had also learned a lot from Luke. When the blond was telling him about finances the wife of Poseidon dozed off, but when he was teaching him about trickery, deviousness and mischief Percy absorbed it like a sponge. Last year when he sea queen was showing him the ocean the blond even kissed him. The then future sea queen gave the blond's 8 inch dick an underwater blowjob. It's true that sex before age freezing was rare, but it wasn't forbidden.

Anyway, the raven haired demigod knocked on the door. Travis answered it and told him to follow him to the bedroom. There were the rest of Percy's lovers for today, all naked.

"Percy, so glad you joined us"- said the trickster god.

He walked over to his cousin and made out with him. Even though usually submissive, Percy battled with Hermes' tongue for dominance after granting him entrance. The raven haired knew that the god liked his lovers cheeky. Hermes eventually won and explored the warm wet cavern. After a few minutes he pulled out.

"Now Travis, Connor, Chris why don't you stretch him out for me and Luke while you brother and I play naughty."- smirked the blue eyed god and the three grinned.

The sea queen knew exactly what that meant. He got on the huge bed where they were waiting for him while his cousin sat on a leather armchair and Luke kneeled before him. The blond took his father/husband's 9 inch, thick dick into his mouth. Meanwhile the twins pulled Percy into a passionate, sloppy, threeway kiss while the Latino started licking his entrance. Once the sea queen was all nice and wet, Connor and Travis pushed their brother out of bed. They quickly positioned Percy on top of Connor and thrust their 7 inch dicks between the pale, heart shaped ass cheeks making him whimper. From the position the sea queen was in he could see Luke riding and kissing Hermes. Anyway Chris got back onto bed and pushed Travis so that he was practically laying over Percy. He pushed his 8 inch dick into the tight entrance and started thrusting alongside his brothers. Percy was moaning loudly, he was so full and his prostate wasn't exactly easy to miss with three dicks inside him. He came onto his and Connor's stomachs and his hole tightened around the three dicks. They soon followed spilling their loads inside the wife of Poseidon.

Luke and Hermes got on the bed with the god's cum oozing out of his wife's hole and staining the sheets. The three pulled out only giving the green eyed demigod a moment to relax before they were replaced by their father's and Luke's dicks. Percy moaned as they started fucking his slick hole, while the twins were giving Chris the best blowjob of his life. The Latino knew that he would get a spanking for letting them, they weren't allowed to play with each other without their husband's permission, but right now he couldn't care less. In the meantime the sea queen's prostate was being assaulted again and he came untouched onto the blond's abs. His two lovers soon followed and spilled their seed inside him. As they pulled out Hermes grabbed a butt plug and placed it into Percy's hole. The sea queen's belly was so swollen he looked 4 months pregnant. The 5 of them laid panting on the huge bed.

"Babes, I love you! All five of you."- said the athlete god.

"We love you, too"- said Percy and they all agreed.

They took a nap spooning each other. Hermes was spooning Luke, the blond was spooning Percy who was spooning Travis with the brunette spooning the Latino who was spooning Connor.

 

                            the size of Hermes' bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope, you enjoyed. Yes I made the Stolls twins and i refer to Chris with Latino even though he's Hispanic. Next is either Dionysus or Hephaestus, comments will help me decide. Anyway I was feeling down because I had no idea what to write after I finish this and the TVD story besides the Matchmaker Aphrodite series and then it hit me. I'm gonna make this one into a 2 fic series and in the next fic the bad guys get a piece of Percy. By bad guys I mean Kronos, Atlas, the Minotaur, Gabe, Sciron, Chrysaor, Narcissus, Lycaon, Prometheus, Octavian and Ethan (yay, I found a way for them to exist in this AU). The god Boreas will also become Percy's lover and one of the bad guys eventually becomes good. It will definitely be a darker theme than this one but to me no story is good unless it has a happy ending. Also, after the 11th (last) chapter of this fic I will post a 12th one which will consist of lots of pics of how I imagine the characters. Some are actors, some is Riordan art, some is fan art and some are random pics I found online. Some of them will be erotic.


	8. Hephaestus, Leo and Charles

The wife of Poseidon was feeling lazy today. His armpit hairs, pubes, ball hairs, nipple hairs and ass hair has grown. Usually once submissives stopped aging and shave those places hair doesn't grow back. He asked his dad/husband about it and the sea god told him that since he would soon be pregnant with a child fathered by so many men his body would undergo more noticeable changes. Being his cheeky self he decided not to shave.

  
  


Today was Hephaestus turn to fuck him. The god was usually described as ugly by mortals. This was only because he worked in the forges so he was always dirty and sweaty and had thick, rough, dry, cracked, scarred skin especially on his arms, hands and feet but Percy loved scars. There was one scar that was different though, the one on his forehead. He had gotten it when Hera dropped him from Olympus as a baby. It wasn't because he was ugly like many believe, but because he had a fairly dark, yellowish skin tone which had never been seen before in ancient Greece. The god also had the messiest, thickest, black, dreadlock hair which he always wore in a ponytail, a short but thick beard, quite thick eyebrows and a fairly hairy chest. Working in the forges also had it's advantages like those defined muscular body. His cousin showed it off by only wearing a dirty, olive towel around his waist. The god was bitter and acted like he was disappointed by everything. He has gotten better over time and the green eyed demigod hoped that today would give him an extra push.

  
  


Anyway the fire god had two sons: Leo and Charles. The two were quite different. Leo was a small, impish Latino with warm brown eyes and longish, curly, brown hair. He had a nice toned body but his abs and pecs weren't really noticeable and a nice, heart shaped ass. His aging stopped a few days ago when he was almost 15. The sea queen got along with him because they were very similar when it came to hyperactivity, crazy ideas and mischief. Charles on the other hand was more muscular, had really dark skin, thick lips and a bubble butt. He was usually very serious, quite shy but friendly, loyal, hardworking however he loses his temper and becomes quite rebellious and assertive if needed. Percy's relationship with him was distant but good. The dark skinned demigod stopped growing when he was 17, a year ago. The two wore short, orange, mesh robes without belts so the wife of Poseidon knew that Leo had a 7 inch dick and Charles a 9 inch.

  
  


The sea queen knocked on the door of his cousin's palace which looked like it was made of many garage buildings. The overhead door opened and Percy could see his cousin in all his glory. The god had an 8 inch dick and wild hairy pubes and balls. It was unusual for a top to have a smaller dick than his bottom but Hephaestus more than made up for that in thickness. Percy walked in and Leo and Charles sneakily took off his toga.

  
  


"Looks like some's been lazy, not shaving. No problem we here have our ways of solving such problems"- smirked the god and his wives had giant grins on their faces which worried the sea queen. Then next thing he knew his hands were cuffed in front of him.

  
  


"To bed queeny. On your back and raise your arms."- ordered the fire god and Percy obeyed.

Then Charles positioned himself kneeling over Percy's head so the wife of Poseidon could suck his dick. Once the sea queen got the dick inside his mouth the dark skinned demigod quickly pushed all of it inside. He didn't move and told Percy not to either. Then the god got a long, maroon, burning candle and spilled a ridiculously large amount of hot wax over the sea queen's nipples. Percy would have screamed but he had a big dick down his throat.

  
  


Leo wanting to help his friend/lover take his mind off the pain got between his father's legs who was kneeling in front of Percy. He started licking the pink, pulsing entrance and then pushed his tongue inside it. This seemed to work as Percy didn't only moaned when wax was spilled on his pits. However Leo soon had to pull out because his dad/husband moved the candle to the pubic area. Surprisingly the wife of Poseidon only moaned as his pubes and balls. Charles pulled out and positioned Percy on all fours. The sea queen felt the hot wax as it was being spilled on his crack and cheeks. Then he was uncuffed.

  
  


"Slut, rip the wax off yourself."- smirked the fire god.

  
  


Percy did that rather quickly making his skin hairless again. It didn't really hurt when he did it but afterwards it had a weird, stinging, aching, itching feeling that caused goosebumps when his skin was touched. After that, following his cousin's orders he got back on the bed on his back.

  
  


"I guess I could put out this candle by putting it in a wet, airless place."- then he put the still burning candle in Percy's hole. Thank Gods he was quick and the flame never got the change to burn the sea queen's insides. When the candle was removed, Percy's ass was literally smoking.

  
  


"Queeny, your hole must have become dry. Let's make it wet again"- said Charles and mercilessly thrust his hard monster dick into the tightness. He was kneeling with his chocolate colored legs slightly spread between the wife of Poseidon's long pale legs. The god grabbed his other son/wife by the back of his neck and pushed his head into his brother's ass. Leo started rimming Charles, tasting their father's dried seed causing the Afro-American to thrust faster and deeper into Percy hitting his prostate with each thrust. Then Hephaestus pushed his thick dick inside the Latino. The god thrust into him making him push his tong deeper inside his brother who fucked the moaning sea queen more aggressively. Percy coon came on his abs and Charles shortly followed spilling his seed inside his lover. Almost at the same time the god came but didn't let the Latino cum.

  
  


Then when Charles pulled out of the wife of Poseidon he was quickly replaced by his husband. The god was fast and brutal and clever. He purposely didn't hit the prostate several times frustrating the sea queen and then he hit it hard making him moan loudly and spill his cum quickly for the second time. The tight entrance then became tighter and the god experienced orgasm for the second time as well. He pulled out and ordered his younger wife to take over who was teasing his brother by fingering his leaking hole.

  
  


Leo pushed his erect member into Percy slowly. He was softer, didn't wanna risk hurting his lover. He started at a slow pace but had to pick it up when his impatient husband and brother started spanking his ass cheeks. The Latino was more precise and his his friend/lover's prostate frequently so the queen soon came again screaming the Latino's name as his dick went soft. Leo soon came spilling his seed into the tight ass. The four laid cuddling in bed.

  
  


"This was awesome guys!"- said the raven haired demigod.

  
  


"I'm glad. I love you my slutty loves. You are much better and tighter than that bitch Aphrodite!"- said the fire god at a rather friendly, warm tone.

  
  


"We love you too, sexy!"- the three said emphasizing the last word, making him smile and finally embrace life.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. I am so glad I came up with this seeing as I had no idea what to write in this chapter. Thankfully I have a few ideas about the next one but I'll need to organize them. I finally selected all the images for the 12th chapter and some of them are funny and ironic. I can't wait for you to see them. Anyway I'm thinking about adding Nereus to the bad guy list. In the canon he's a peaceful but moody god, however in this AU circumstances are different. He is separated from his daughters which would be a good reason for him to hate the new laws and Percy is the wife of Poseidon replacing his most important daughter which could make him hate Percy. Ninja skill commented that I should do this with Oceanus but as I replied I don't see him as a bad guy. He was convinced into fighting on Kronos' side but I don't believe he really cared. I like him better as good, wise, friendly, kind and nurturing Titan and I don't plan on changing him no matter what.


	9. Dionysus, Castor, Pollux and Dakota.

Today Percy was meeting Dionysus and his sons at The wine god's palace at Olympus. Even though it was supposed to ba a palace it was actually a big garden with lots of fruits, mostly grapes, a wine fountain which produced wine or other types of alcohol depending on the fruit you throw into it, a picnic table and a temple like construction which was actually the bedroom. The bedroom didn't have walls only Greek columns and only an outline of the ceiling so the god and his wives could sleep under the stars.

 

The god of wine could sometimes be a jerk, but Percy often get turned on by him. His cousin had pale skin, curly, longish dark hair, a messy beard, swollen lips, really dark purple eyes and a hairy, mildly defined torso. He wore tight, orange friends which had a zipper at the crotch which he wasn't shy to unzip and reveal his wild pubes, 9,5 inch dick and big hairy balls.

 

The god had two Greek sons Castor and Pollux, who were twins and a Roman one named Dakota. The twins had light blond, shaggy hairs, blue eyes, quite fair skin, swollen lips and toned bodies. They were extremely protective of one another and weren't really close with Percy but were on good terms. They stopped aging an year ago when they were Percy's age. Since then they wore violet assless speedos showing off their hearth shaped butts and their butt tattoos. That's the only way the sea queen could tell them apart because Castor's tattoo was 'Daddy's sexy Bitch' while Pollux's was 'Daddy's willing Whore'.

 

Dakota was older than them and looked a lot like his father/husband. He had dark dense hair, violet eyes, pale skin, swollen lips and a mildly defined body. He, however had no body hair at all. After his aging froze six months ago he started wearing a white assless speedo and a white bikini top. He too had a tattoo on his bubble butt. It wrote: 'Daddy's slutty Cunt'.

 

The wife of Poseidon opened the fence and walked to the table where he was his cousin with his wives. They were eating dolma.

 

"Tramp sit down"-ordered the god.

 

Percy was about to obey but he saw a bottle of wine glued to the chair.

 

"Is there a problem, pussy?!"- asked Dionysus angrily. The others smirked and the sea queen understood that they had bottles up their asses as well.

 

"No master"- he sat down slowly, whimpering. There was still some wine left inside the bottle which due to the warm weather was evaporating into Percy's ass and it stang. This caused the pale ass cheeks to clench which wan't really helping. Dionysus was eating slowly teasing his lovers. When he was done he said: "Bitches go take a bath and then join me in the bedroom"

 

The three got up quickly but Percy took his time getting off the bottle. In a couple of minutes he found out that they are supposed to take a dip in the wine fountain. They all took off their clothing and dove in. The four splashed each other playfully in the dark red-purplish liquid. They got out five minutes later and put cock rings on their erect members.

 

After a short stroll to the demigods were in the bedroom. There was two things in the room: a big wardrobe and a big mattress in mid-air attached to the corners of the ceiling's outline with strong grape vines. The four got on the bed using a wooden latter where their lover was waiting for them naked.

 

"You are very slow today, sluts. On all fours for your punishment."

 

They reluctantly obeyed and the god took an electric fly swatter whose outside nets have been cut out leaving only the middle electroconductive net. He pushed the button and smacked the sea queen's ass. Percy didn't expect the stinging electricity so he screamed loudly. This was encouraging for his cousin who started slapping his ass with the swatter fast and hard. Next was Dakota and after that the twins who only moaned. The two seemed to enjoy electrospanking more than the Queen of Olympus. The violet eyed god gave them each about 30 slaps and their asses were almost the same color as his eyes. By clicking his finger he made the vines grow and entangle with the sea queen's limbs. The wife of Poseidon was now laying on his stomach with his arms were joined together and stretched out before him and his legs spread so painfully wide that tears ran down his cheeks. Considering preparation to be ridiculous he god pushed his massive dick inside the tight, pink rosebud. Percy was screaming but his lover only responded by thrusting at a painfully fast pace hitting his prostate every time. He fucked his younger lover for about 15 minutes before spilling his seed. The god freed him and turned him on his back so he could kiss those rosy lips with his swollen ones. What the wife of Poseidon didn't know before choosing to grant his cousin access was that he had a long tongue. Percy couldn't battle him even if he tried, so the god explored his warm, wet mouth and throat before pulling out to lick his neck, chest and abs tasting the pleasantly salty sea taste mixed with the sour wine.

 

The twins got into position and removed the rings. They were seating so that their 6,5 inch dicks were pressed up against each other. The sea queen got the message and impaled his abused ass hole on the hard members, moaning. He fucked himself on the dicks at a medium speed pace but made sire to hit his prostate very time. Sometime he wondered why he enjoyed being ball tortured so much. Since his two lovers hadn't ever fucked anyone before much less double penetrated anyone they didn't last long and came deep inside the sea queen. Percy pulled out of his panting amateur lovers and pulled them in for a sloppy threeway kiss.

 

"You did good guys!"- he said and meant it.

 

Meanwhile Dionysus was giving Dakota a tongue bath, but before long the green eyed demigod was on his back and his prostate was once again assaulted by the Roman's 8 inch, ringfree dick. His husband had his head positioned near Percy's waxed crotch and was rubbing his beard against his balls while receiving a blowjob from his younger wives. The sea queen was moaning loudly, this was simply too much so cock ring or not his balls tightened and he came onto his flat stomach. At the same time Dionysus came onto the twins' faces and they licked their husband's cum off their faces and briefly kissed. Anyway the god moved letting Dakota fuck the tightened entrance in peace. With a few thrusts the Roman blew his seed inside Percy and made out with him at the same time. This was one of the best kisses the queen has ever had.

 

"I love you"- said the violet eyed demigod.

 

"I do too"- replied the wife of Poseidon.

 

The five laid in bed catching their breaths. Percy's dick was finally free.

 

"Sluts, you complete me. I know I'm the more sex and less romance kind of guy but I do love you"- admitted the wine god.

 

"And we wouldn't have you any outer way!"- all four said in union making him smile.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. I also hope that those who read this would check my Fraleo story. I know it's not a popular pairing, but the story is awesome, it deserves at least 20 kudos. But if you just open it and press the kudos button don't bother, read at least the first chapter I can guarantee you won't be sorry. Please and Thank You. Anyway (I'm in love with this word) I will be posting the next chapters really soon along with the pictures and I decided to add Nereus (the more the merrier). I was gonna do something really stupid with Triton's picture. I planned to put a pic of Logan Lerman as Triton. I don't know what I was thinking, so glad I found a better one. Also regarding the bad guys fic, no-one dies. Bad guys are punished but it will be a very 'creative' punishment. BTW dolma is a Greek dish. It's basically a grape leaf wrapped like a British pancake or French crepe stuffed with ground meat, rise, vegetables (mostly peppers and onions), often herbs (mint, dill, parsley-really often) and sometimes spices and cooked in the oven with little water. It's really delicious much tastier than the famous sarma (the same only with cabbage instead of grape). I should know Greece is only a few hours away from where I live. I thought it would fit perfectly since it's grape leaf and Greek. I also found a pic of the position Percy and Paul, who will appear in the next fic were in. Here's the link: http://yaoihavenreborn.com/data/doujinshi/aquaman/5592aab4eb5c7227098b45ed.jpg - the first one.


	10. Zeus and Jason

OK, today was the day. The day Percy has sex with the King and Queen of Olympus - his uncle Zeus and his cousin Jason. The former was the sea queen's least favorite uncle. He was like a combination of Ares and Dionysus. OK, maybe a milder version. However, the wife of Poseidon often noticed how the King of Olympus always checked out his ass and somehow he was flattered. The god had white hair, a beard, blue eyes , a really muscular body and according to his cousin a 10 inch dick, huge balls and white hairy pubes. He wore a short white sleeved toga with a wide golden belt.

 

Jason was hot, but he sometimes annoyed Percy with all his perfection. He had his father's eyes, blond hair, slightly tanned skin, a muscular body for a bottom and a nice bubble butt. He was a few months older than Percy but his aging froze a few moths ago as well. Since then his husband had made him wear a really short red lingerie, see-through nightgown so that's how Percy knew the blond had a 6,5 inch dick. He also became quite clingy.

 

Anyway Zeus didn't waste any time, he got his wife pregnant within a month. He also found a way to link Jason's pregnancy to Percy's upcoming one so that they would give birth at the same time. Of course that meant a longer pregnancy for the blond but Zeus had a pregnancy fetish.

 

The sea queen walked through the walls of the palace and opened the door of the bedroom. Zeus was lying naked in bed while his cousin was standing at his side and gave him a death glare.

 

"Now, now! Be good girls, there's plenty of me to share!"- teased the god and Jason relaxed.

 

"Why don't you show each other how much you love one another!"- smirked Zeus.

 

The blond walked over to Percy and kissed him passionately. The green eyed demigod let his cousin explore his mouth while the king was stroking his dick. The bled eyed demigod sneakily put a cock ring on his cousin's dick like he had on his own. Then they hopped on the king sized, tiger print bed with Jason on top. Percy couldn't believe it, when they separated he realized that his cousin had managed to sneak his dick into the puckered entrance. He was thrusting exceptionally hard, assaulting the raven haired boy's special spot, making him moan. Neither one of then could cum due to the rings so Zeus being the pervert that he is fondled his wife's balls. The blond was whimpering as he came inside his cousin.

 

"I love you"- said the Roman.

 

"I love you too"- replied Percy sweating.

 

The wife of Zeus pulled out to be replaced by his husband. Unlike Jason's when the King of Olympus pushed his huge monster balls deep inside his nephew, Percy felt every last inch of it. His uncle fucked him mercilessly making him moan as his prostate got hit by the large member and his ass cheeks got slapped by the massive balls sending electric sparks though his body. Zeus was quick and brutal and soon spilled his seed inside his younger lover and kissed him.

 

Once he pulled out he told his lover: "Now girls, wanna cum at the same time?"

 

Both nodded so the god ordered them to get on all fours. He removed the rings and the butt plug which he placed in his wife's ass earlier, saving his cum for the moment it would be necessary. The fingers on his right hand stretched Percy's hole while the ones oh his left Jason's. Then he pushed his whole hand inside and clenched it into a fist. Both yelped and he started punching their insides (they would need a lot of Chiron's elixirs) hitting their prostates with every punch. The god was ruthless and at times even pushed his arms elbow deep inside his lovers' rosebuds making them moan loudly.

 

Withing 10 minutes of fisting both came onto the sheets, however Jason's nipples also produced some milk staining his nightgown. Zeus pulled out and slapped their asses playfully. He laid on his back while his lovers were resting on his strong chest with a few white hairs here and there, panting.

 

"Girls, I love you both! It's the only reason why I would never lock you in here and fuck you for the rest of eternity!"

 

"We love you too, master"- they teased and he smiled.

 

"Now, what do you say: round two"- he smirked making them sigh.

 

 

 

About 9 months later

 

Percy's pregnancy was crazy. Crazy in a good way. His nipples were really sensitive and it was really easy to milk them, his lovers decided that after his son stops sucking them they would to keep them capable of producing milk. Zeus also decided to do the same to his queen. Anyway the hormones got him extra horny so he received sex every 2 hours. He and his father/husband decided the would both have sex with all the gods, so that he wasn't blue balling his own husband. Before long Jack was born. He had dark olive skin, his mother's hair, olive eyes and a strong facial bone structure. Apollo as the god of prophecy listed his powers: water bending, breathing underwater, super strength, speed and durability, plant manipulation, power over shadows, the undead and the earth, shadow travel, light, fire, machine, poison, electricity, emotion and air manipulation and shapeshifting into animals. Jason's son Austin had extemely afro, strawberry blond hair which was still very short, paler skin and blue eyes. Like his parents he could control air and electricity. The two brothers got along but there was rivalry. Everyone was happy but no-one knew what was about to come.

 

 

The End

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. It was quite short, but that because I see Zeus as someone who likes quicker but more frequent sex. Anyway the bad guy story will have more plot and some fluff but it will mostly be smut. Gabe will be a Roman legacy of Bacchus/Dionysus and like the other bad guys he reforms in Tartatus if killed. I have something planned for Paul and something for Ethan that will be explained in the story. I would write it here but it would way too much text. Anyway pics are next, since I was planning this chapter to be divided into 2, but then I changed my mind. Tell me which chapter did you like best (not counting the pics).


	11. Pics of characters

**apollo - phoebus**

**hermes - mercury**

**ares - mars**

**hephaestus - vulcan**

**dionysus - bacchus**

**zeus - jupiter**

**hades - pluto**

**poseidon - neptune**

**heracles - hercules**

**triton**

**chiron**

**percy**

**will**

**stolls**

**chris**

**luke**

**leo**

**charles**

**Castor & Pollux**

**dakota**

**nico - short hair**

**  nico - longer hair**

 

**Jason and nico (long hair)**

 

 

**jason**

**grover**

**Frank**

**kronos - saturn**

**atlas**

 minotaur

**gabe**

**octavian**

**sciron**

**chrysaor**

**Narcissus**

 Lycaon

**Prometheus**

**Boreas - Aquilo (with original/white wings), Zephyrus - Favonius (with caribbean blue wings), Euros - Eurus (with golden wings), Notus - Auster (with dark red wings) - they are quadruplets**

**Ethan**

  Nereus (had to add the second because of merpeople anatomy)

**annabeth**

**clarisse**

**Thalia**

**reyna**

**hylla**

 

**piper**

**Lou**

**alabaster**

**persephone - proserpina**

**artemis - diana**

**athena - minerva**

**hebe - juventas**

**hera - juno**

**demeter - ceres**

**hestia - vesta**

**aphrodite - venus**

**hecate - trivia**

 amphitrite - salacia

**theseus**

**nerites**

**ganymede**

**paul**

**hazel**

**bianca**

**makaria - veneratio**

 melinoe - melaine (black and white) human form

**iris - arcus**

**tyson**

**cecil**

**malcolm**

**silena**

**nyssa**

**nemesis - invidia**

**michael kahale**

**ariadne - ariana**

**austin (jason's son)**

**jack (percy's son)**

  sally

 may castellan (curse free)

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is. I hope I didn't let anyone down. Comment what you think about them, I would love to hear your opinion or answer any questions if you have any, which one's your favorite, and I can add some more in the first chapter of the next story if you request any other character. I'm adding all the Anemoi not just Boreas and Alabaster in the bad guys story. Also I have a friend that would fit Luke even better than Jake Abel but I think it would be fair to put his pic here. My favorites are: the babies (made them myself using Sims 3), Hephaestus/Vulcan, Dakota, Nico (love Rahart Adams) the sexy Nico and Jason pic, Reyna (Tomb Raider fan), Lou, Hebe/Juventas, Hazel (the actress Maisie R. Sellers deserves an Oscar), Makaria/Veneratio -that's her almost forgotten Roman name (Danielle Campbell simply looks divine), Tyson (so glad I found a pic where he doesn't look like a giant baby), Silena (major Selena Gomez fan), Nyssa (if anyone wonders the girls is a Turkish actress) and Nemesis/Invidia (when I saw her in Riordan's art I instantly thought of Rosa Diaz - Brooklyn Nine Nine).


End file.
